


Stages

by sleepysweaters



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pls just read, Some angst, honestly wrote this so long ago and decided to share, see how much i love haruhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: There are stages in relationships; from meeting to falling in love.Haruhi Fujioka didn't realize this until she's set up on a blind date with Remington Hisakawa, her competitor for the top spot in her class.From meeting him to finding out how awkward he is, she takes note of him.  She's not sure if she's flattered he likes her, or if she's amused.





	1. Stage 1

Haruhi had never been one to go out of her way to figure out if she had a crush on someone. She had never been one to care much about love, but the host club cared about love. So, when she entered the club room one day, she hadn’t expected all the boys to be sitting at a table and looking at her expectantly.

“What’s going on guys?” She asked as she walked over to them and put her stuff down next to the table. There wasn’t anywhere for her to sit, so she decided to stand.

“You need a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend; a host club approved one,” Tamaki said, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

“I’m sorry, Senpai, but no. I’m happy without a boyfriend, and I definitely don’t need someone you’ve picked out,” she said as Tamaki looked offended by the comment.

“What if I told you that I didn’t pick him? I just approved it,” he said and Haruhi looked at him questioning.

“What do you mean you didn’t pick him out? You’re the only one in here who is constantly trying to meddle into my love life.”

“We’ve noticed this guy staring at you in our class, and decided to question him. He’s a good choice, and a bookworm like you,” the twins said together and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

“I don’t need a boyfriend. I have my friends, and that’s all that matters,” she said and the twins sighed together.

“You’re going on a date with him and telling him that yourself, because we thought you’d be on board with this,” Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded.

“When is this date, where, and with who?” Haruhi asked, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Sometimes she wished she could hit them.

“You guys are meeting at that commoner’s market you like to go to on Saturday at noon and it’s a secret. He knows the look for you, that’s all that matters,” Kaoru said and she glared at him.

“I can’t believe you guys, at least give me a hint,” she said and Hikaru smiled his wicked smile and Kaoru chuckled.

“He’s in our class and a bookworm, that’s all you get.”  
\----------------------------------------------  
Haruhi was at the market five minutes before noon, wearing a plain white t-shirt and some blue jeans. All she could hope was that this secret person wouldn’t take her anywhere fancy. She didn’t own anything that was meant for dates unless you counted that brown suit she had received from the host club’s Christmas party.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a nervous looking boy. He had a mixture of shaggy and short brown hair, and he wore black glasses over his brown eyes. Haruhi also noted that fact that the boy in front of her was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

“Hello, I’m Hisakawa Remi,” he said as he bowed and Haruhi realized who he was after he said his name. It was the boy that was constantly competing with her for the top slot in their class.

“Fuijioka Haruhi, are you the boy who asked me out on a date?” She asked and he nodded shyly. He never really spoke up in class, but the twins never teased him. She remembered how she had asked why they never picked on him, and they told her that he was off limits.

“I have a car waiting for us about two blocks away, I didn’t want to bring too much attention to us. We’re going to the park and having a picnic, if that’s alright?” He asked and Haruhi realized that he seemed as nervous as she felt waiting for him to show up.

She had never been this close to him before, and wondered why he had asked the host club for a date with her. He thought that she was a boy, so was he just openly gay? Or had he figured her out? It wasn’t as if she had been trying extremely hard to hide the fact that she was a girl.

“I’m sorry if this is weird. I asked the twins if you’d go on a date with me, and they said that you really liked me. I know that’s not true, since we’ve only spoken once and it was about test scores, but I couldn’t let this chance go to waste. It’s just that you’re one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen and I haven’t had the courage to really speak to you up until this moment. And now I’m probably going to ramble like an idiot, because I have no clue how to speak to pretty girls,” he said and blush coated his cheeks and Haruhi had to contain the smile that wanted to spread across her face.

“I’ve never been called the prettiest before,” she said and his entire face turned red. He was looking away from her as he ran his hands through his hair awkwardly.

“Shit, I said too much,” he mumbled and Haruhi laughed slightly. She found the boy’s nervousness to be cute in a way.

The rest of the walk had side comments from Remi, but only when he saw a dog or a cat. Haruhi realized soon enough that he loved animals, but was terrified of actually petting them or being around them. She found this out when a girl overheard him point out her dog and offered for him to pet the dog, but he just nervously shook his hands and head quickly and began walking faster than normal.

He reminded her of Tamaki, but she wouldn’t say that to anyone. It was better to not mention that she wasn’t thinking about her goofy senpai while on a date.

“Hisakawa, can I talk to you about this whole date thing?” She asked as they got into the limo. Remi looked at her with a tilt of his head and a curious look.

“You don’t want to date do you? That’s alright, as long as we can still eat our lunch as friends. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you,” he said, the sincerity in his voice made Haruhi want to pet his hair and coddle him.

He reminded her of Tamaki a lot and maybe even Honey.  
\------------------------------------------------  
“How did you know that I was a girl?” Haruhi asked, she looked up from her bento box over to the brunette boy and he looked up at her.

“Repeat that again, I was zoning out because I really love food,” he said and the look on his face was so serious that Haruhi wondered if this was why he never spoke in class. Maybe he easily embarrassed himself.

“I asked how you knew that I was a girl,” she said and he chuckled.

“I just knew, but it wouldn’t bother me if you were a boy. You’d still be pretty and smart,” he said with a shrug before going back to his lunch. He gave her lopsided smile, as if saying that it was the only thing that really made him happy.

Haruhi wondered if this weird kind of behavior was why he was never picked on by the twins. Remi seemed to have a sense of authority, but it didn’t really faze Haruhi.

“Why don’t the twins tease you?” She asked and he looked up from his bento box once more with a chuckle.

“I can tell them apart, and they don’t like that. It’s not that hard, but I guess it’s a big deal according to them,” he said and Haruhi became even more curious.

“How can you tell them apart?”

“Kaoru is more sincere, while Hikaru is more devilish,” Remi said with a shrug before putting some shrimp and rice in his mouth. That was true, but how did he know that. It had taken Haruhi a little while to figure it out, and she spoke to the two every day.

They fell back into silence and Haruhi felt like this wasn’t how dates were supposed to go. Sure, she had never been on one before, but weren’t you supposed to talk?

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me about yourself? Isn’t that what people do on dates?” She asked and he looked up at her from his bento box once more. He seemed more interested in food than her, but then again Honey was like that too.

“I was born in Paris, but my mother died and my father married again and we moved back to Japan after the marriage,” he said and Haruhi looked at him intently. 

It was easy to tell that she was listening and wanted to know even more about the boy in front of her. He blushed under her gaze and looked at the blue blanket they were sitting on.

“I go by my nickname, but only because my father hates my full name. I don’t really blame him either, it’s atrocious, but it’s all I have from my mother,” he said and Haruhi tilted her head curiously.

“What’s your full name?” She asked and he sighed deeply.

“It’s Remington, I absolutely hate it. My mother thought it sounded so posh and perfect for her first child, but my Japanese father hates it. He stuck with Remi, even though it’s a feminine name in Japanese,” he said as his fingers were playing with his hair and his gaze was going from Haruhi to the blanket.

“I think Remington is kind of cute,” Haruhi said even though she thought the name didn’t fit the boy in front of her. That kind of name would fit someone like Kyoya, but the boy in front of her seemed to want nothing to with elegant things.

“Don’t lie, it’s horrendous. I never really got to ask my other how the hell she found that name, but it’s okay. I’ve decided that Remi suits me just fine, and the English spelling of it with a y is more masculine I believe,” he said and Haruhi nodded.

She wondered what it was like to not be fully Japanese. Remy did look slightly European, and she now knew why. Did kids not talk to him because of his appearance? Because if so, then that’s was stupid and he looked mainly Japanese.

“My mother died when I was little. I remember her, but not has vibrantly as I used to. She was really sick and died in the hospital,” Haruhi said and Remy looked up from the ground and his brown eyes held so much curiosity that Haruhi wondered if he could possibly be a toddler trapped in a 15 year old’s body.

“I was a year old when mine died, it was a car wreck. My father had been stressed about watching me while she went to the market and she got ran into by a semi-truck,” he said quietly and Haruhi felt bad for him. He had never gotten to know his mother like Haruhi had.

“I’m sorry,” she said and he smiled at her as he shook his head.

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry for your loss,” he said as he placed a hand on top of hers. She felt a surge of energy, but it wasn’t electricity like all of those romance novels had spoken about. Nothing hurt, but nothing was delightful; she just felt content in that moment.

She noticed the way his smile seemed so delicate, and how he purely looked as if he could die happy in that moment. She wondered if it was because he was with someone he supposedly had a crush on. Or if he was happy that he had gotten to eat his lunch before all this chatter.

“Fujioka, are you ready for me to take you home? Or do you want to sit here for a little while longer?” He asked, his hand was no longer on hers and she wished that they could just stay in this moment forever. She may love the host club, but the amount of content she was feeling currently overruled them.

“Call me Haruhi, and is it alright if we just sit here for a couple more minutes. I don’t know if I’m ready for the questioning my father or Tamaki will give me,” she said and she smiled at the brunette boy next to her.

She noticed a light in his eyes that could possible light all of Japan, and she wondered if it was because she said that he could call her by her first name.

“Alright, Haruhi, whatever you want.”  
\------------------------------  
“How was the date?” Tamaki asked, he was the first person in the host club to ask her and Haruhi just shrugged.

“He said it was more of a friend thing because I hadn’t exactly agreed to the date thing,” she said and Tamaki frowned.

“We go out of our way to find you the perfect boy, and you told him you don’t want to date! Why?” Tamaki asked and she shrugged once more.

“In all honesty, I could see myself doing that kind of thing again, but I just want it more on my terms. I want to know what to wear, what we’ll be eating, and how long it’ll last,” she said and the twins came up behind her with devilish grins on their faces.

“Hisakawa seemed to be in a delighted mood today, even smiled for once,” Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded.

“Where does he sit in our class? I seem to never see him,” Haruhi said and Hikaru chuckled.

“He sits in the very back,” Hikaru began.

“And doesn’t speak,” Kaoru finished and Haruhi nodded. She really hated when they finished each other’s sentences, why not just have one person speak?

“Haruhi, you have someone here to speak to you,” Kyoya said and Haruhi turned to see Remy standing at the doorway of the host club.

“Hisakawa, it’s nice to see you,” she said as she left the twins and walked over to the brunette boy. There was a smile on his face as she approached him.

“Just call me Remi,” he said and she smiled.

“What about Remin–, “he cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

“Haruhi, let’s not bring those kinds of things up. I mean no need to,” he said frantically and she giggled into his hand.

“Sorry, senpai,” she said and he chuckled.

“No need to use formalities,” he said and he began to blush slightly. He looked over Haruhi’s head to see the rest of the host club just staring at him and he could feel his hands begin to get clammy.

“Why are you here, Remi?” Tamaki asked and the brunette blushed even more. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention, he sat in the back for a reason.

“I’m here to ask Haruhi if she wanted to hang out this weekend, but only if she wants to. We can do whatever you want, but I’ll pick you up,” Remi said, looking at the girl in front of him.

“Sure, is it a date or just friends?” She asked and the rest of the host club began to silently cheer on the boy in front of the clueless girl.

“It’s whatever you want it to be. If you want a date, then we can totally do that. As long as you’re comfortable and happy, I’m fine,” he said and Tamaki felt competition for the prince type. 

Remi didn’t even look put together, his tie was crooked and his hair was a mess, but he was making the other boys swoon. Was it possible to form guy crushes and still be straight?

“Maybe we should try a date! We could always plan it out together, make sure that everything is good as well as time and date,” Haruhi said and the twins rolled their eyes.  
Of course Haruhi would want everything to be collaborative when it came to dates. Remi just smiled at her and nodded.

“That sounds great, want to plan it tomorrow during lunch? We could meet up in the chemistry lab and I can bring a notebook to write everything down in,” Remi suggested and the brunette girl nodded.

“Sounds great,” she said, the smile on her face seemed to be infectious, because Remi had a matching one.

“I better get going, I promised to pick up my little brother from school today. He hates it when any of the maids or nannies try to pick him up, but I guess they don’t have the big brother charm I do,” he joked and Haruhi waved goodbye.

“Bye, Remi,” she said and he waved back before leaving the room. When she turned around, all the hosts were looking at her suspiciously.

“What was that?” Tamaki asked and Haruhi tilted her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked and the blonde huffed slightly.

“When did you become so flirty with guys?” He asked and the twins mumbled something that sounded like ‘oh no.’

“I wasn’t being flirty? Remi and I were just doing some planning, it wasn’t supposed to be observed by all of you,” she said and Tamaki huffed.

“Kyoya, tell her the info,” Tamaki said and Kyoya looked at him questioningly.

“Tamaki, you can’t be serious. Remi seems harmless,” Kyoya said and Haruhi was surprised by this. Kyoya judged boys the hardest out of any of the male members of the club, and here he was defending the boy who had a crush on Haruhi.

“Did he tell you that his full name is Remington? Or how he’s half European? It doesn’t even say what country from Europe he’s from. Isn’t that peculiar?” Tamaki asked angrily and Haruhi glared at him.

“He told me both of those things. Did you know his mother died from a car crash when he was a year old? Or how you’re being insanely jealous right now? I don’t know what’s gotten into you, senpai, but I don’t like it,” she snapped. Her glare wasn’t budging, but neither was the one that Tamaki now possessed.

“He’s from France, just like you, Tamaki,” Kyoya said and Tamaki rolled his blue eyes and stalked out of the club room.

“What’s up with him?” Haruhi asked, still annoyed that the blonde had gotten jealous over nothing. He didn’t have a crush on her, so what was his problem?

“Boss is afraid you’ll leave us for that guy, but we know you won’t. Remi told us that he doesn’t want to take you away from us; he just wants to be with you and see you happy,” Honey said, the small boy seemed to have something in his voice that Haruhi couldn’t figure out.

Everyone was silent and Kyoya left to go get Tamaki. They couldn’t forget Tamaki when it came to the club, he brought 60% of the host club’s profit. Haruhi got dressed in her kimono and set up, both times were out of anger.

Tamaki arrived, but there seemed to be something off about him. His eyes were rimmed with red and Haruhi didn’t dare try to talk to him. She couldn’t handle another fight, because that’s all that would happen if they spoke. He would yell at her and it would be pointless to argue back, because he’d still be upset.


	2. Stage 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't spell Remi/Remy the same in most of this story, but I honestly don't care anymore

Tamaki wasn’t his usual self and all the guests were beginning to notice it. He wasn’t as flirty as normal, and his gaze usually landed on Haruhi. Most of the guests shipped them together, but they wished that he would pay attention to them instead of the other hosts.

“Haruhi, do you know what’s been up with Tamaki?” A guest asked and Haruhi looked up from her appointment and shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask him,” she said with a smile and she notice Tamaki roll his eyes out of the corner of her eyes.

“If you were listening to me, then maybe it wouldn’t be like this,” Tamaki said and Haruhi shot him a glare.

“Are you and Tamaki fighting?” Kurakano asked and Haruhi looked back to the girl in front of her, her gaze instantly softened.

“You know Tamaki, he’s being dramatic currently and he’s irritated with me. I don’t want it to take away from our visiting, though,” Haruhi said before doing her signature smile and the brunette nodded and blushed.

Tamaki was completely frustrated that Haruhi was so oblivious. Remi would just hurt her in the long run and Tamaki would have to pick up the pieces, because that’s what fathers did for their daughters.

“Tamaki, why are you mad at Haruhi?” One of the girls asked and he looked over the group of girls surrounding them. They all had curious eyes and he didn’t know what to say.

“I gave him advice about a girl, and he didn’t take it,” he said and the hurt looks on their faces made him realize that he shouldn’t have brought that up. He didn’t know what else to say, he was a shit liar.

“Haruhi has a girlfriend?” 

“No, he doesn’t! I meant like a girl who wants friendship! They’re study buddies!” Tamaki exclaimed and he wondered if he was slightly right. Remi and Haruhi were the top of their class and constantly fighting for the top position. 

“Thank goodness, we don’t want anyone to take our Haruhi,” a girl said and the others nodded. Tamaki had never heard anything as threatening as that before.

Maybe he should learn how to control his anger so then there isn’t another situation like this. Or maybe just learn how to hide it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What’s been upsetting you recently?” Remi asked Haruhi. The two were in a park, it was a lunch date and it had been quiet ever since they had gotten there.

“What does your father do for a living?” She asked and Remi chuckled. She knew that he realized that she was just stalling, but she didn’t want to bring up Tamaki.

“He’s a fashion designer. I model for him occasionally,” he said and that opened a whole new world of curiosity.

“Does your little brother model as well? Or just you? What does your little brother even look like?” She asked and Remi pulled out his phone.

“I’m the only one who models since my little brother is only eight, and he has a blonde hair like my step-mother. Here’s a family photo,” he said as he gave her his phone.

Remi was standing in between his step-mother and father, while his little brother stood in front of him. His little brother had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, and looked almost exactly like his mother. His father had black hair and his irises were almost a coal color. His step-mother had long curly blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes, she looked like Tamaki almost.

“Your family is beautiful,” Haruhi said and he nodded. He started to go through photos until he came across one of a woman.

“This is my mother, the one who gave birth to me,” he said and the woman on his phone looked so much like him. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to shine and her brown hair fell down to her shoulders. There was baby in her arms and a smile on her face.

“Is that you?” Haruhi asked and he nodded. She had decided that Remi was an open book, if you asked then you received an answer.

“My little brother’s name is Fei, and he’s really lived up to that name. He’s currently in track and is one of the fastest on the team. My step-mother is German, I’ve known her almost all of my life,” he said and Haruhi nodded.

“Where was your mother from again?”

“France. I lived there until I was three, and then moved to Germany until I was seven. After my father got married to Taylor, we moved to Japan and my little brother was born when I was eight. We’re eight years apart, and it’s been hard to explain why I don’t really look like either of his parents,” Remi said and Haruhi realized that he was completely opening up to her.

“I’m an only child, and after my mother died; I became the parent. My father works at a bar, and I became the person in charge. I did the chores around the house, I cooked, and I took care of him. I was five when she died and realized my responsibilities at seven,” she said and he nodded.

“Tamaki doesn’t like me, does he? Is that why you’ve been upset for the past week?” He asked and she nodded. There was no reason to hide it from him. They had been eating lunch together every day since their last ‘date,’ and she knew that he was bound to catch on sooner or later.

“He’s protective over me and calls himself my father,” she explained and Remi chuckled.

“He’s in love with you, but doesn’t realize it. I thought you did, but you don’t realize it either,” he said and she shook her head.

“He’s not in love with me, he couldn’t be,” she said and Remi tilted his head at her. She knew that he was analytical, it was just how he was, but she hated it in this moment.

“Why do you say that?” He asked, there was no twisted curiosity in his voice and she had nothing to say. She had never really met anyone before like the boy beside her. He seemed to obtain qualities that most of the hosts had.

“He just isn’t. That isn’t Tamaki. He’s more of the kind who would tell you if he’s interested when he starts having those feelings,” she said and she leaned towards Remi. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and nodded.

“Maybe he’s not in love with you, I suppose I can be wrong at times,” he joked and she giggled. She knew that Remi wasn’t trying to hurt her, or make her feel bad. 

He was just curious, and he asked questions boldly because he expected answers. Haruhi understood him, he was an open book and he expected everyone else to be as well.

“Why would you think he was in love with me?” She asked and the brunette boy looked at the kids playing in the park. He sighed before turning his attention back to her.

“He looks at you as if you’re the entire world. Whenever he speaks to anyone else he has an edge in his eyes, but not you. Either you’re his little sister or he’s in love with you, because no one looks at someone like that just because they claim to be their father,” he said and he stared at his hands, which were sitting in his lap.

“You never really explained how you knew I was a girl. You can’t just know those kinds of things,” she said and his gaze went up to look at her.

“It’s in your eyes. You wouldn’t believe all the things you can find out just by looking at someone’s eyes. That’s how I tell the twins apart, because if you truly look at their eyes; it’s simple to tell. As I said before, I didn’t really care if you were a boy or a girl; it didn’t bother me. I just knew on the first day of school when you smiled over in my direction, you were a girl,” he said and Haruhi stared at him. 

She was amazed and had never heard someone speak so clearly about something like that before. She noticed there was something else in his eyes now, if only she could identify the emotion behind it.

“It’s vulnerability, what you’re seeing in my eyes. I have a difficult time hiding my emotions,” he said and a red ball rolled over to him. Remi looked over at it and then up to the kid running to come get it.

In a swift motion, he had picked up the ball and threw it to the kid (who caught it), and looked back at Haruhi with a smile. There was something that she couldn’t read about this boy.

“How did you learn to read emotions?” She asked and he smiled a little bit wider.

“That’s a secret. I don’t want you to completely read me yet,” he said and maybe he wasn’t an open book like she had expected. Maybe he was only half-way open, but only the half that was worth seeing.  
\----------------------  
Remi was a generally calm person, he had to be when it came to his little brother, but there were some things that made him infuriated. Tamaki cornering him in an abandoned hallway was one of those things.

“What’s your game plan with her? You just want to hurt her don’t you?” Tamaki asked and Remi pinched his nose bridge. 

“I can’t deal with this currently, I have to go pick my brother up and I do not want to be pissed when I go and get him,” Remi said, it was all in French and Tamaki rolled his eyes.

“If you’d just answer the damn questions, maybe you wouldn’t be pissed,” Tamaki spoke back in French and Remi growled at the blonde.

“I don’t want to hurt her! If you had just told her that you loved her already, then we wouldn’t be here! What’s you’re deal? I’m going after my crush, you can’t be mad at me because you didn’t,” Remi growled out, he had spoken three different languages so Tamaki didn’t understand most of it. 

“Why not just one language?” Tamaki asked, he was speaking Japanese now and Remi groaned at him.

“You don’t know German or Spanish?” Remi asked, it sounded like a dumb question to be asking now, but he assumed the blonde knew more than just French, Japanese, and English.

“I know some Spanish, but I never really learned it. I was home schooled and taught French, English, and Japanese. How do you know so many languages?” Tamaki asked, knowing that Ouran Academy couldn’t possibly teach that many languages.

“I lived in Europe until I was eight, it’s easier to learn languages when you’re young. My step mother taught me German, father taught me French and Japanese, and I just connected the dots for Spanish. I learned English here, though. I’ve never really been in a situation where I needed to learn it before coming to Ouran,” Remi said and Tamaki looked amazed.

“You know five languages, does it ever get confusing?” Tamaki asked, he seemed to have completely forgotten cornering the boy in front of him.

“When I get angry, I tend to start speaking all of them. That’s the only time it ever gets confusing. Or when one of my parents says something in a different language and I forget to respond in that language. It sucks knowing a lot of languages,” Remi said before looking down at his wrist and looked back up at Tamaki.

“Just tell me one thing; why do you like Haruhi?” Tamaki asked and Remi sighed deeply.

“She holds a certain type of warmth. You can see it in the way her eyes light up, and the way she smiles. She’s determined, stubborn, and beautiful. She’s been beautiful since the first day of school, even when her clothes didn’t properly fit her and her hair was beyond shaggy. I could go on and on about why I like her, but I won’t. I know you only want what’s best for her, but you won’t be satisfied until you’re the one next to her. You may think that it’s a fatherly love, but it’s not; it’s a romantic kind of love. It’s always been a romantic kind of love,” Remi said and Tamaki was lost for words.

No one had ever explained to him what his feelings meant. He thought it was normal to feel his heart flutter whenever Haruhi looked over at him and smiled. He didn’t know why he would blush whenever their shoulders brushed against each other whenever they walked past. He didn’t understand it, so he just deemed it all as a fatherly love.

“I’m in love with her?” Tamaki asked and Remi nodded.

“Yes, you are, but I’m here. I’m not going to back down just because you’ve realized that you love her. I’ve worked hard to get where I am now with her, and you are not taking that away from me. I have to get going, I’m already late to pick up my brother, and I don’t want to keep him waiting any longer,” he said as Tamaki stepped back to let the boy go, but grabbed at his wrist.

“I’m not going to fight for her, she’s too precious to have to deal with that. I may always love her, but at least I’ll know that you’re right by her side,” Tamaki whispered and Remi nodded.

“She doesn’t deserve to witness us fighting, it seems that she’s just recently stopped being in an oblivious love with you. Thank you, I will take care of her,” Remi said before walking away.

Tamaki watched the boy leave and felt his heart shattering. Haruhi had loved him too, but he was too late. He would have never suspected that he would have to face the reality of someone else being in love with Haruhi, but here he was; heartbroken.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Dates became more frequent between Haruhi and Remi after the confrontation that happened between the two ‘rivals.’ Every date was approved by Haruhi first, and the girl had never suspected that dating would be this easy.

The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she had no clue if they were actually dating or not. Remi was so casual about everything, and if she asked him; he’d just shrug it off and make it feel like she hadn’t been paying attention.

“Haruhi, can we go on a date tonight?” Remi asked, pulling Haruhi out of her thoughts. They were eating lunch together out in the courtyard, and Haruhi enjoyed the quiet atmosphere.

“Where are we going?” She asked and he smiled over at her, one that showed all of his teeth and reached his eyes.

“It’s a secret, but you need to bring a jacket; we’ll be outside,” he said and she looked at over at him slightly annoyed.

“Are you seriously not going to tell me where it’ll be?” She asked and he remained silent. There was his answer, and Haruhi knew silence meant he wasn’t going to say another word about it.

After that, it was quiet between the two. Every once and a while there would be a chirping bird or her ears would focus in on a foundation somewhere in the distance.

“You know, we met about a month and a half ago?” Remi asked and Haruhi looked over at him once again. He was looking up at the archways, and she knew that he was avoiding eye contact.

“It feels like shorter,” she said and he chuckled before looking down at her.

“I’d like to beg to differ. It’s felt like months have gone by, and you’re the only thing that has remained a constant in them,” he said, she noticed the smug look on his face and rolled her eyes.

“Stop trying to be a sap, it doesn’t work,” she said and he chuckled once more before looking at the archways again.

“You say it doesn’t work, but yet you’re the one blushing,” he said, there was no hint of interest in his voice. Haruhi wondered how he could be so smug one moment and disinterested the next, was it a secret talent of his?

“Do you live to embarrass me?” She asked, her face felt warm and she didn’t like that she couldn’t control that she was blushing.

“Sometimes,” he said before standing up and looking down at her once more. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes held something that Haruhi couldn’t read.

She didn’t like when he put up a wall and didn’t let her in. She also hated when he became vague with her and every response felt forced, but she understood it. 

She understood that he wasn’t used to being around people. He had excluded himself for so many years that he didn’t understand how to socialize sometimes. Haruhi could handle that since she understands the twins, and she swears to the twins and Remi could be triplets.

Remi wiped his eyes before sighing and looking back down at her. Haruhi hadn’t realized that someone could almost just fall in love with the sight of the boy in front of her.

“Let’s walk to class,” he said before offering his hand to her and she smiled at him.

“Okay,” she responded softly before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Haruhi may not be a hundred percent positive on what they are, but she was a hundred percent positive that she wouldn’t trade what they shared for anything in the world.


	3. Stage 3

Haruhi got a text from Remi around 6 to come outside. She looked in the mirror one last time at the outfit her father had picked out for her. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket. She knew that he wanted her to be more girly, but kept to her style.

She exited the house, hoping that Remi wouldn’t have something over the top, because he was known for that when it came to her. She had made the comment two weeks ago about how she didn’t have enough plain t-shirts, and he went out and bought her 10 t-shirts.

To her surprise, Remi stood on the sidewalk in front of her house without a car to take them anywhere. He was wearing a grey dress shirt (the top button wasn’t buttoned), black slacks, and a black cardigan. She hurried down the stairs and he smiled at her brightly before pulling a sunflower out from behind his back.

“For you,” he said and she smiled at him. For a moment she wondered if she was underdressed, but then she remembered that the brunette in front of her just dressed nicer than most should.

“Where are we going?” She asked and he took her hand in his. Haruhi could feel his racing heartbeat and wondered why he was so nervous.

“We’re going to go get some food, I’m hungry,” Remi said, the look in his eyes made her queasy and she wasn’t sure why.

“Are you okay?” She asked and he smiled at her brightly.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”  
\-------------------------  
They walked to a small diner and Remi was acting strange. All throughout dinner he was talkative, and it threw Haruhi off. In the time knowing him, he didn’t like talking during meals because he was more concentrated on food.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Haruhi asked, she placed her hand on top of his and he gave her a tight smile before nodding.

“I said I was okay earlier, I promise that I’m fine,” he said and she sighed before smiling at him.

“I’m just making sure.”

Remi went back to talking about some book he had recently read and Haruhi was left with the lingering thought of him not being okay. She wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much, maybe it was because he had never been one to show emotion?

She could see him trying to put a wall up, but sadness seeped through and his smiles seemed forced. Haruhi just played along with his act. She started over exaggerating every smile and laugh she did.

“This may be the only time I ever actually have a glimpse at how he feels,” she thought, and she almost asked him if his face burned from smiling so much.

“Let’s go on with our date, darling,” he said and there was a new look in his eyes, one that seemed to gleam like stars.

“Where are we going?” She asked, somehow her hand ended up in his and the once overdrawn smile on his face was now soft and warm.

“We’re going to see the stars, like the ones in your eyes,” he said before bopping her nose and giggling slightly. Haruhi smiled at him before giggling along with him.

She was really glad that he wasn’t forcing anything anymore.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Haruhi hadn’t really taken into consideration that Remi was being serious when he said that they were going to see the stars. She was out in a field, with Remi, just looking up at the sky. Somehow every star was visible and the boy next to her wouldn’t stop rambling on about the constellations.

“I’m not really sure how you know the constellations, but I’m from a diverse family. That’s the Big Dipper, not sure what you know it as,” he said as he pointed up at the sky. Haruhi turned her head to look at him instead.

“What are we doing out here?” She asked and he looked at her slightly offended.

“Well, I was showing you the stars until I was rudely interrupted,” he said and Haruhi rolled her eyes at him.

“Remi, you haven’t shown this much interest in the stars before,” she said and he looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression.

“You know I was going to try to be super cute. I was going to point out the stars and talk about how beautiful the stars are, but then use that line where it’s like “not as beautiful as you.” You were going to finally swoon and then I would ask you to be my girlfriend with a constellation pun, but now I’m rambling because I’m nervous,” he said before taking in a deep breath.

“You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend?” She asked and Remi looked over at her in an agitated manner.

“I literally just said this, I don’t want to ramble again, Haruhi,” he said and she smiled at him slightly before bursting out laughing.

Remi looked at her peculiarly, and she only laughed harder at this. His eyebrows furrowed together and his head tilted slightly to the left before he began to laugh as well. Haruhi liked the way he looked when he had a smile on his face.

“Yes,” she said after their laughter had died down and he looked over at her with a weird look.

“Yes?” He asked and she sighed before chuckling slightly. Everything seemed to always lead back to laughter.

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend,” Haruhi said and the smile on Remy’s face was brighter than any star she’d ever seen. He took her by the hand and pulled her into him.

Haruhi had never imagined that she’d be hugging her first ever boyfriend in a field with stars shining brightly. The moment felt as if it had come straight out of a romance novel.

“Thank you so much, I can’t believe you actually accepted,” he whispered to her, and it confused her to why he would say that. He wasn’t unattractive, and he was quite funny once you got used to his strange humor.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked and he shrugged before pulling away from her. He gave her an awkward smile before dragging her somewhere else. Haruhi began to wonder if he just went through life figuring out where to drag her every day, but she was glad for it.

She wouldn’t have it any other way due to the fact that it was him being him and not someone else. Remy tightened his grip on her hand, and she sighed. He could feel her thinking and that was his way to tell her that it’s all okay.

Haruhi knew that everything was okay, as long as he was by her side. She hated that her life became some shoujo anime, but in a way she was happy that it happened at the same time.

Her life was hectic when it came to the host club, and she somehow managed to find someone who matched that. From his weird analytical behavior to his weird jokes that could make her laugh for hours. He was just as hectic as she was.

“I love you, dude,” she said and he turned to her before laughing. Haruhi started to laugh too when she realized that she called him dude.

“God, I love you too, pal,” Remy responded and Haruhi’s laughter only increased at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is short as hell bc i lost inspiration, but haven't posted in like 5 months. So what up, im in love with haruhi so i wrote this fic about me and her being in love  
> im kind of pathetic lol


End file.
